Les larmes d'Andrasté
by kalina88
Summary: Alors que Kaïa continue sa lutte contre l'Archidémon en tentant de soigner le Iarl Eamon, Leliana se confie sur son passé trouble, sur son histoire en Orlaïs. Si la menace était réelle? Morrigan se montrera t-elle une bonne amie?
1. Les débris de l'âme

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers issus de dragon age ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'unique propriété de Bioware.

**Genre** : drame (oui, oui, même si ça ne se finit pas nécessairement mal, ce ne sera pas un petit drame quotidien) / aventure / romance ? (pourquoi pas après tout, nous verrons bien).

Avertissements aux lecteurs :**T **pour des allusions sexuelles et abus probables !

**Personnages par ordre d'importance **: Leliana / Morrigan / Kaïa (Mage garde des ombres) + le reste du groupe

**Synopsis** : Alors que Kaïa continue sa lutte contre l'archidémon en tentant de soigner le Iarl Eamon, Leliana se confie sur son passé trouble, sur son histoire en Orlaïs. De cette révélation va naitre une angoisse qui ne cessera pas d'accompagner la garde des ombres. Et si les gardes d'Orlaïs la retrouvaient?

* * *

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'en Orlaïs les ménestrels sont souvent des espions »_

_Leliana ravala son sourire, elle sembla soudainement bien nerveuse. Kaïa trouva presqu'elle était sur la défensive_

_« Où avez-vous entendu cela ? »_

_Kaïa fit un léger sourire, ce n'était que des rumeurs après tout._

_« C'est ce que l'on dit ici et là »._

_Mais visiblement il devait y avoir un fond de vérité, ou alors c'était un parjure de dire une telle chose, sinon l'archer aux cheveux de feu n'aurait pas réagi aussi vivement._

_« Tous les ménestrels ne sont pas des espions, la plupart ne sont que des chanteurs et des conteurs. Mais certains d'entre eux sont… ce que nous nommons des bardes. Ce sont des conteurs et plus encore. Des espions, comme vous le dites. Certains prétendent qu'un ordre de bardes existe. Je doute que cela soit vrai. »_

_Kaïa écoutait patiemment, elle en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur la sœur de la chantrie. Leliana était vraiment une personne mystérieuse, il y avait un vent d'inconnu qui se déployait dans chacun de ses gestes. La moindre parole semblait devenir une énigme à double sens. Etait ce seulement possible que Leliana ait eu une vie avant la chantrie ?_

_« Ce que j'étais n'a pas d'importance. C'est du passé. »_

_Kaïa remarqua bien vite que l'archer s'était renfermé. Elle avait répondu avec une telle sécheresse dans le ton de sa voix que la mage en était toute troublée. Pourquoi tant de dureté ? Il y avait surement une raison, on ne passait d'un caractère doux et bienveillant à une soudaine réserve, une réserve que Leliana montrait peu. C'était une femme sociable, plutôt à l'aise dans l'art de la parole, elle n'avait rien d'un Sten. Un Sten qui n'aimait pas faire des phrases longues et peu concises. Kaïa souhaita une bonne nuit à l'archer, comme au reste du camp avant de rejoindre sa tente, la tête pleine de questions._

_La nuit suivante, la mage eut enfin les réponses qu'elle attendait._

_« Je vous ai mentie sur les vrais raisons de mon départ d'Orlaïs… »_

_

* * *

_

Kaïa sortit de sa tente, encore en train de fixer son ensemble jaune et noir d'invocateur. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas l'armure à porter, elle avait déjà du mal avec si peu ! L'humaine aux yeux bruns intenses bailla légèrement avant d'observer qui était présent et qui dormait encore. Wynne était déjà entre les deux tentes, en train de méditer. Oghren ne semblait pas encore réveillé, il suffisait d'écouter les ronflements pour comprendre qu'il dormait encore. Yuk, le chien de guerre était vautré, les quatre pattes en l'air. Sten aiguisait la pointe de son épée récemment retrouvée avec une tendresse particulière. Kaïa aperçut Morrigan dans le fond, elle semblait préparer des potions dont Kaïa n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir le contenu. Zevran qui était le plus proche lui fit de grands sourires. Il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore levé. Un coq aimait bien avoir ses poules sous les yeux tôt le matin. Il manquait quelqu'un… Leliana. Etrange.

- Zevran, je n'ai pas vu Lelian ce matin. A-t-elle quitté le campement ?

L'elfe assassin fit un sourire dont il avait le secret, il aimait jouer de ses charmes même dans une simple conversation. Certains en seraient rapidement agacés, mais la mage avait appris à connaître le corbeau, c'était son caractère, ni plus ni moins.

- Si vous ne la voyez pas belle humaine c'est que la réponse va de soi. Notre sœur si dévouée est partie au marché de Dénérim. Il m'a semblé qu'elle était préoccupée, sans doute cherchait elle un moyen de distraire son esprit.

Kaïa regarda le sol pensivement. Leliana était partie au marché ? Mais que diable lui était-il passé par la tête ? Elle avait Marjolaine aux trousses. Le groupe n'avait pas encore été la voir, mais la dernière fois, ils s'étaient fais attaqués par des mercenaires embauchés par cette femme. Kaïa avait promis de s'en occuper, après avoir trouvé la sainte urne. Elle se disait qu'après la déroute qu'avaient subie les troupes de Marjolaine, celle-ci n'attaquerait pas de si tôt. Pourtant, la mage ne cessait de s'angoisser les soirs à l'idée d'être prise de court. A présent, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être occupée de cette garce plus tôt. Leliana était partie seule, aussi agile et forte combattante soit-elle, elle ne pourrait résister à un groupe armé.

- Alistair, Morrigan et Sten préparez-vous.

Ils partaient sur le champ, Kaïa ne voulait pas laisser la barde seule, quitte à ce que cela soit une fausse alerte. Mais ses entrailles se crispaient par alternance, quelque chose lui disait que cette fois elle avait fait une erreur. Une erreur qui pourrait couter la vie à la barde. Marjolaine était dangereuse mais les gardes d'Orlaïs l'étaient encore plus.

- Quel empressement, y aurait il plus grave que l'Archidémon ?

- Morrigan ce n'est pas le moment.

- Kaïa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alistair regardait avec une certaine inquiétude la mage donner des ordres. Le garde des ombres sentait à sa voix qu'elle n'était pas sereine !

- Il se passe que Leliana est en danger, avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons avant que les forces d'Orlaïs aient pu mettre la main sur elle.

- Ah la barde aurait elle fait une balade contrariante ? Avec ses sonnets criards et ses histoires à l'eau de rose, il doit y en avoir plus d'un qui s'irrite.

- Non, elle est juste accusée de traitrise grâce à la malveillance d'une personne qu'elle estimait. La traitrise est punissable de la peine de mort de ce que j'en sais.

Alors inutile de blablater encore un peu plus, ils devaient y aller maintenant. Alistair récupéra son bouclier et son épée avant de faire un signe, le groupe était prêt. Kaïa demanda à Zevran de réveiller le nain, qu'il soit prêt au cas où le camp se ferait attaquer par les engeances, autant ne pas prendre de risques !

* * *

- Je ne vois aucunes traces de Leliana sur le marché.

Kaïa avait bon tourné autour de la place centrale en guettant les quelques passants, elle ne voyait pas de chevelure rousse dans le coin. Sa peur se faisait plus pressante, une véritable explosion intérieure.

- Une rouquine au regard naïf et à la langue bien pendue, ça ne passe pourtant pas inaperçue.

- Pas plus qu'une sorcière à peine habillée.

- Diriez vous que ça vous déplait Alistair ?

- Par la barbe des nains, je préfère encore voir Oghren nu.

- Si vous y tenez, je suis certaine que cela peut s'arranger.

Morrigan ricana avec une lueur pour le moins mauvaise dans ses yeux de chat. Sten leur lança un regard noir capable de foudroyer une engeance !

- Suffit.

- Merci Sten, je commençais à avoir les oreilles engourdies d'entendre tant d'âneries.

Kaïa se montrait fermée à toute chamaillerie, elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'y prêter une attention particulière, un sourire ou même une réplique amusée. Aujourd'hui, une amie venait de disparaître, une amie qui faisait beaucoup pour l'expédition, il aurait été sacrément hypocrite de se divertir alors qu'elle était en danger. La mage approcha d'un marchand, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il était souvent là. S'il s'était passé quelque chose ici même, il aurait tout vu.

- Avez-vous vu une sœur de la chantrie, une rousse qui s'intéressait à des amulettes et à des bijoux ?

L'homme à la barbe brune hocha directement la tête, la mage comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une sœur parmi tant d'autres. Non, c'était bien de sa Leliana dont il était question. Ce petit bout de femme aux récits bien narrés, à la vivacité éclatante et aux petits mots distrayants.

- Oui, elle a été capturée par les gardes d'Orlaïs. Les gens ont été étonnés d'en voir ici. Il y en avait six, plutôt bien en chair. Vous voyez, pas vraiment le genre qu'on viendrait voler. Elle s'est défendue farouchement mais ils ont finis par la prendre.

- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à retourner au campement à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être loin.

Le sang de Kaïa se figea, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que le marchand venait de lui dire. Les gardes d'Orlaïs, ils étaient venus jusqu'ici ? Six ? Ils avaient pris Leliana ? Ses brutes n'allaient pas se gêner pour la malmener, les traitres étaient pires que des parias ou des animaux. Ils n'étaient rien.

- Les gardes ont loués une bâtisse dans le quartier Paladin, ils ont dis qu'ils allaient profiter un peu de Dénérim avant de partir.

- Ne tardons pas à les retrouver. Un traire n'a aucun droit, aucune liberté, il ne jouit même plus du statut d'homme…

* * *

- Par là.

Alistair ouvrait la marche, il tenait très à cœur de retrouver Leliana. C'était presque ridicule aux yeux de Morrigan. Le petit puceau se prenait pour un chevalier des contes traditionnels, comme s'il était capable de redresser sa virilité à coups d'actes héroïques. Mais à défaut d'acte tout court, c'était déjà un début. Au moins son épée n'était plus vierge, du moins, celle en fer.

- Mais après vous mon cher Alistair, il me tarde de vous voir embrocher à l'Orlaïs.

Morrigan prenait un plaisir sadique à se montrer blessante, c'était si amusant de voir Alistair foncé dans le piège à chaque fois. Quel garçon bellâtre ! Alistair fronça les sourcils, il avait tendance à retrousser son nez quand il était à la limite de la colère ou qu'il s'agaçait de plus en plus. Cet homme n'avait rien d'une énigme, il était tellement fade qu'il suffisait de quelques heures pour comprendre son fonctionnement.

- Vile sorcière, tu seras brulée avant que ça n'arrive.

- Délicate attention, voulez-vous que Flemeth vous fournisse les flammes ?

La sorcière aimait remettre de l'huile sur le feu, cela faisait encore plus rager le garde des ombres et elle en ressortait toujours vainqueur. Pourquoi ? Parce que les réponses des autres ne l'atteignaient pas. Morrigan n'estimait personne, elle s'estimait elle-même. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle se plaisait à penser changeait de jour en jour. Kaïa par sa force, sa droiture et sa détermination, suscitait son intérêt, elle en viendrait presque à l'estimer. Ce n'était pas loin.

- Silence. Occupez-vous donc des quatre gardes à l'entrée!

Kaïa se transforma en nuée d'insectes laissant à Sten et à Alistair le soin d'attaquer frontalement, Sten ne faisait pas dans la dentelle dalatienne, il y allait des deux mains, abattant son arme avec une détermination glaciale. Alistair préférait donner des coups de boucliers aux gardes, il avait une faculté pour esquiver au dernier moment les coups critiques dignes d'une cage thoracique broyée ou d'un traumatisme crânien grave. Morrigan manifestait plus de subtilités, encore que... la sorcière alternait entre pouvoir des glaces et tempête électrique, le tout avec une grâce qu'elle seule possédait. Le combat ne dura pas, l'équipe était rodée, les gardes ne s'étaient pas attendus à pareille descente!

- Bien ceux là ne nous causeront plus de torts.

Kaïa enfonça la porte avec empressement, elle trouva les deux derniers gardes en train de boire avec allégresse. Pas de Léliana. Sauf que… le regard de la garde des ombres se posa sur la porte du fond. Elle devait être là. Morrigan glaça les deux ignares avant que sten n'abatte son épée pour décapiter le plus proche. Alistair attendit que l'autre dégèle pour planter son épée dans la poitrine du garde. Mais celui-ci était le chef de la bande, il flanqua un coup de bouclier au jeune homme qui tomba à la renverse. Kaïa para un coup fatal « Alistair, Morrigan, rejoignez Leliana, Sten et moi nous allons nous occupez de celui-ci ». Morrigan enjamba le mort avant de faire voler en éclat la porte à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Alistair ramassa son épée, il n'allait pas laisser la sorcière le distancer. Les deux compagnons descendirent un escalier avant d'arriver dans une salle qui avait un "on ne savait quoi de glauque". Alistair se sentait mal à l'aise. Il récupéra sa concentration en apercevant la barde. Elle était dans un coin, vêtue du plus petit apparat pour cacher tout signe de féminité mais tout juste. La jeune femme semblait fiévreuse, elle tremblait, repliée sur elle-même. Le garde des ombres s'approcha, la barde se blottit encore un peu plus contre le mur.

- Cessez gros beta, reculez, je m'en charge.

Alistair soupira, il n'aimait pas savoir la sorcière près de la barde mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en état de discuter. Elle devait être malade, sans doute un poison. A cause de ça, elle ne l'avait probablement pas reconnu. Morrigan s'accroupit auprès de Leliana, elle analysa la barde de ses yeux perçants. Cet idiot de garde des ombres n'avait pas compris. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Morrigan utilisa une onde mentale pour assoupir l'esprit déjà fort affaiblie de la barde. Leliana ferma les yeux et cessa de trembler, son corps se détendit brusquement.

- Allez donc chercher la garde des ombres au lieu de faire l'incapable.

Morrigan posa sa main sur le cou de Leliana, il y avait des marques violettes, suffisamment éloquentes pour deviner qu'un des gardes avait serré comme une brute épaisse. La sorcière regarda la salle, celle-ci était vide, il y avait juste un peu de sang au centre de la pièce. Et pourtant, la barde ne portait aucunes traces de coups, de blessures ou de plaies ouvertes. La sorcière savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne dirait rien, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle se contenterait de voir comment la situation évoluerait.

- Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?

Kaïa venait d'arriver à grandes enjambées, elle ne remarqua pas le sang trop concentrée sur la barde qui était de nouveau dans son champ de vision. La mage s'accroupit auprès de Morrigan, elle effleura le coup de l'archer. Ses mouvements n'étaient que douceur et tendresse. Sten lui aurait mieux vécu la torture, il était solide et plutôt détaché de tout ça. Leliana avait déjà vécu ça en Orlaïs, ça l'avait marqué et le fait que cela soit les mêmes qui osent des années après lui faire du mal, cela mettait la mage dans tous ses états. Ces salauds avaient du la maltraiter. L'un d'eux avait tenté de l'étrangler, il aurait pu la tuer. Elle serait restée un peu plus en leur possession, ils auraient finis par le faire. Kaïa serait bien retournée en haut pour taillader les cadavres mais elle se contenait. Ces pauvres types étaient déjà morts après tout.

- Il ne semblerait pas.

- Je vais la porter. Rentrons.

Morrigan les laissa tous passer, elle observa une dernière fois la pièce avant de monter lentement les marches. La sorcière s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, elle lança une boule enflammée avant de sortir et de fermer la porte. Elle préférait détruire un lieu perverti par la déchéance humaine plutôt que de le laisser en place.

* * *

Leliana était restée inconsciente le reste de la journée. La sorcière avait fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi pour qu'elle puisse se reposer du mieux qu'il soit. Wynne était venue l'examiner, la magicienne ne s'était pas prononcée sur la santé de la barde, au grand damne de Kaïa. Wynne avait semblé… et bien plutôt introvertie. Son visage s'était obscurci, les traits de la vieille femme s'étaient tendus. Elle avait marmonné quelque chose comme « Que le créateur pardonne la folie des hommes » avant de s'éloigner. Kaïa ne comprenait pas, non pas franchement. Leliana ne semblait pas mourante, elle avait même retrouvé des couleurs, alors pourquoi diable Wynne réagissait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ? Kaïa resta près du feu, ils avaient laissé Leliana dans les couvertures à cet endroit. Il était plus simple de la veiller ainsi. Morrigan s'assit près de la garde des ombres.

- Je croyais que pour une garde des ombres, sauver le monde était un amusement.

- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe à cet instant Morrigan.

Non, elle méditait la réaction de Wynne et le fait que Leliana était fiévreuse quand elle l'avait trouvée. Morrigan étudiait de son regard pers la mage, sans doute la trouvait-elle très pensive sur le sujet.

- Elle est sauve, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui importe?

Kaïa posa son regard brun sur la barde, elle semblait paisible et loin de ce qui venait de se passer le matin même. Etait-ce vraiment le plus important, qu'elle soit sauve ? Ne fallait-il pas prendre en compte les circonstances ? L'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur la jeune femme ?

- Son vécu importe Morrigan, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, son esprit en sera marqué.

- Un esprit marqué est un esprit ennuyant.

Kaïa lança un regard incendié à la sorcière. Leliana avait déjà souffert en Orlaïs, les gardes l'avaient torturée pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, elle avait été trahie par une femme qu'elle aimait sans compter qu'elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle possédait. Pour finir où? Dans la chantrie où sa vie avait du être longue et particulièrement solitaire. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être marquée ?

- Alors je suis aussi un esprit ennuyant.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour vous. Ni pour elle d'ailleurs. C'est ce que vous appelleriez un principe général.

Morrigan s'était rattrapée, elle avait laissé son côté sarcastique prendre le dessus mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire en cet instant. Kaïa était visiblement attristée de ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait menacer de près ou de loin la santé de la barde. La sorcière savait, tout comme Wynne, mais la garde des ombres ignorait ce fait. Morrigan ne voulait rien dire, elle se sentait pourtant dans l'obligation de tenir compagnie à Kaïa et de rester non loin de Leliana. C'était un brin paradoxal, ce qui l'agaçait fortement, nul ne pourrait le changer, c'était ainsi. Kaïa remit une buche dans le feu. Les autres étaient partis se coucher à part Sten et Yuk qui montaient la garde. La mage se massa la nuque, elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée, ses yeux se fermèrent… Ce fut de courte durée. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement émaner de Leliana. Morrigan sursauta, elle non plus ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Les autres commençaient à se réveiller, il fallait dire que le bruit évoquait directement une scène d'égorgement ! Kaïa se précipita auprès de la barde, elle la prit contre elle, désirant la rassurer. Leliana se débattit violemment avant de réaliser qu'elle était au campement. Son regard bleu semblait perdu, complètement désemparé par le changement de lieu.

- Leliana, tout va bien, nous sommes au camp.

La barde posa sa tête contre la magicienne, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Kaïa en profita pour faire un signe aux autres qui venaient de sortir, ce n'était rien une fausse alerte. La garde des ombres serra Leliana contre elle, elle allait attendre qu'elle se calme, et voir par la suite ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

- C'était un cauchemar…

- Je comprends, maintenant je suis là.

Morrigan fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine que Leliana parle de l'instant présent. Il se pouvait bien qu'elle ait fait une allusion à ce qui s'était passé avec les gardes. Mais Kaïa ne le prenait pas ainsi, elle ne voyait pas de double discours dans ce qui était dit.

- Je ne veux plus jamais en parler… tout oublier, tout effacer…

- Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

La sorcière resta silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle savait que Kaïa avait raison, l'esprit et l'être tout entier de la barde étaient marqués au fer rouge. D'ici quelques jours elle allait reprendre sa vie comme si de rien. Ce ne serait pas le cas. Leliana serait dévorée de l'intérieur, elle allait se consumer dans le non dit. Ce n'était pas le problème de la sorcière, du moins en théorie. En pratique, cela pourrait nuire au groupe, à son efficacité et mettre en danger la mission. Elle allait donc surveiller ça avec une certaine attention. Morrigan pouvait briser le secret, révéler à tous ce qui ferait la honte de la barde. C'était une possibilité. Mais elle préférait de loin ne pas se mêler, faire comme si elle ignorait, les autres n'auraient qu'à découvrir par eux-mêmes. Kaïa lui en voudrait certainement de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, de ne pas lui avoir révéler la vérité. Mais était-ce une obligation ? Aucunement. Chacun composait en son âme et conscience. La sienne se portait plutôt bien. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait…

* * *

Fin de ce prologue qui sert tout autant de premier chapitre. Avis aux commentaires^^


	2. Une lueur d'espoir

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la libération de la barde. Le campement avait retrouvé une certaine routine : Oghren narrait ses exploits entre deux bières, Zevran tentait des rapprochements auprès de la gente féminine, Sten peaufinait son matériel, Alistair s'adonnait à quelques blagues de mauvais gouts, Wynne méditait sereinement, Yuk déposait des lapins dans les tentes… Mais dans toute cette routine de façade, trois membres du groupe agissaient différemment. Leliana ne composait plus aucune balade, elle ne parvenait plus à chanter et semblait avoir perdu l'envie de raconter les contes et légendes de Ferrelden. Puis il y avait Kaïa… La garde des ombres commençait une activité avant de la cesser quelques minutes plus tard pour faire les cents pas. Le renfermement de Leliana l'inquiétait plus que tout, ce fait l'empêchait de garder l'esprit alerte. Officiellement Morrigan agissait comme de coutume, se mêlant rarement aux autres, pour étudier et pratiquer la magie sauvage. Officieusement, la sorcière analysait les moindres gestes de la barde et du garde des ombres. La descente de l'une entrainait la faiblesse de l'autre…

Kaïa finit par s'asseoir près des cendres du feu, près de Leliana. La sœur fixait les braises, absente, presque vidée de toute substance vitale. La garde des ombres hésita, elle se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle détestait, incapable de pouvoir saisir le mal à bras le corps, réduite à une passivité maladive.

- Leliana ? demanda t-elle précautionneusement.

La barde ne répondit pas, les sons lui parvenaient à peine. Depuis son retour, elle se retrouvait souvent coupée de la réalité, emprisonnée dans le monde douloureux des souvenirs. Chaque minute semblait se répéter en boucles, inlassablement, fatalement. Il fallut deux autres appels de la garde des ombres pour que Leliana finisse par répondre un faible « oui ».

- Je pensais… que nous pourrions peut-être sortir un peu, peut-être aller voir un marchand ? Que diriez-vous d'arpenter les ruelles à la recherche de nouvelles robes ?

La réaction de Leliana la prit de court. La barde se leva brusquement, sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt, d'un pas raide et nerveux. Kaïa resta hébétée quelques instants. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- Ne pourriez-vous pas cesser d'être aux aboies ? J'ignorais que vos intentions étaient de l'étouffer.

La voix cassante de Morrigan venait de la sortir de sa léthargie. Dans d'autres circonstances, la garde des ombres aurait réagi par une colère froide finement dosée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était si désarmée face à ce mal qu'elle n'identifiait pas, qu'elle déposait les armes. « Une telle résignation devient inquiétante » pensa la sorcière en sondant les yeux hagards de Kaïa.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je … Je lui ai simplement proposé d'aller faire les marchés pour trouver des robes…

- Lui suggérer de revenir sur les lieux de l'enlèvement… quelle délicate attention.

Kaïa comprit avec horreur son erreur… Idiote ! Quelle était stupide ! Elle n'avait même pas prit en compte ce paramètre pourtant si évident. Leliana était encore sous le choc de sa capture, et elle lui offrait la possibilité de revivre son traumatisme en allant sur les marchés… Il fallait vraiment être une naine ivrogne pour tenir de tels propos ! La garde des ombres chercha le regard de Morrigan, mais la sorcière n'était plus là, elle venait de s'engouffrer dans les bois.

Morrigan était sur les traces de la barde. Il aurait été crétin de sa part de laisser celle-ci sans surveillance alors qu'elle était aussi stable qu'un arbre sans racines. Etait-elle soudainement animée d'une poussée d'altruisme ? Non, cela aurait été ridicule de sa part. Le bien pour le bien n'avait aucun sens dans un monde pragmatique. La sorcière tenait à garder la garde des ombres concentrée et pour ce faire, elle comptait limiter les actions déraisonnées de Leliana. Kaïa n'était pas censée savoir que le pire pouvait arriver. Ce n'était pas le cas de Morrigan. « Une femme sans dignité est une femme dangereuse, une femme bafouée est une femme morte » souffla la sorcière à mi-voix. Leliana n'avait plus rien à perdre. Les engeances devenaient des enfants de cœur à côté des ténèbres qui abondaient dans l'âme de la barde. Les solutions pour échapper à un tel calvaire étaient minces, surtout si l'on disposait déjà de certaines faiblesses. Morrigan cessa tout mouvement, Leliana était devant elle, à demi allongée. Elle se tenait tremblante sur ses deux mains, vomissant les dernières gouttes de son malheur. La sorcière avança doucement, elle se plaça sur le coté près de la barde. Après avoir estimée le temps d'identification nécessaire pour ne pas l'apeurer, elle la tira lentement contre elle, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. La respiration de Leliana était pénible, ses yeux azurés embuées de larmes et sa peau si pâle…

- Vous devriez cesser d'épicer tous vos plats, cela ne vous réussit pas.

- Je.. prends… note…

Morrigan savait que chercher une confrontation frontale ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses, il valait mieux dans une certaine mesure, feindre l'ignorance absolue. Si elle était aussi sans cœur que le clamait cet insupportable Alistair, elle aurait déjà broyé la barde de ses mots acerbes. Or, il n'en était rien. Parce qu'elle savait être stratège. Son but n'était pas de donner à Leliana de meilleurs arguments pour mettre fin à ses jours, d'autant que la garde des ombres ne s'en remettrait pas suffisamment rapidement pour gagner son combat contre l'Archidémon.

- J'abhorre les humains malades. Ma journée risque d'être gâchée… Vous ne me laissez pas le choix barde, je vais calmer les fureurs de votre estomac.

Leliana hocha la tête, l'autorisant à pratiquer les soins nécessaires. Elle savait que la sorcière n'aimait pas utiliser cette partie de la magie, mais comme elle le disait si bien, une telle vue pouvait la rendre mauvaise. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont le campement pouvait se passer, c'était bien des fureurs de Morrigan. La sorcière posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de la barde. À sa grande surprise, Leliana versa des larmes silencieuses. Elle s'attendait certes à la voir fragile mais… la vision de cette barde agaçante en train de se briser devant elle était dérangeante. Beaucoup auraient pu penser que cela la ferait sourire victorieusement. Il n'en était rien. Tout contact physique était source de souffrance et d'angoisse pour Leliana, pourtant le toucher de la sorcière était léger, telle une brise matinale. Morrigan fit passer sa magie bleutée tout en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes sacrées de la barde.

- Détendez-vous barde, écoutez ma magie…

Leliana aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait dormi, ni comment Morrigan l'avait ramenée jusqu'au campement. En ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut le cadre rassurant d'une tente. À sa grande surprise, elle se retrouvait dans celle de la garde des ombres. Kaïa était d'ailleurs assise non loin, à rédiger de la pointe de sa plume noire, les mémoires de leur voyage. Personne ne savait exactement ce que ce grimoire contenait. La mage livrait peut-être une partie d'elle-même à chaque récit ? La barde l'ignorait, mais elle avait toujours remarqué qu'elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour le tenir hors d'atteinte. Kaïa ferma l'ouvrage précautionneusement, elle récupéra une lanière en cuir pour l'enserrer. Oui, elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui puisse lire ses pensées et ses avis bien tranchés. Ses mémoires ne devraient être lues qu'à sa mort, la garde des ombres ne voyait pas les choses autrement. En se retournant, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains remarqua le retour de la barde. Son regard brun chocolat se verrouilla sur les deux perles océan de l'Orlaisienne. Kaïa s'assit sur le bord du lit. Par le créateur, comme la rouquine était belle… même dans l'adversité, elle était la splendeur incarnée. Kaïa baissa honteusement les yeux, espérant que son trouble ne se verrait pas comme un nez au milieu de la figure.

- Suis-je si terrible à voir ?

La garde des ombres reconnaissait bien là toute la malice de la Barde. Sans doute avait-elle remarqué quelque chose. Contrairement à Morrigan, Leliana jouait toujours la carte de l'ignorance au lieu de mettre bien en évidence ce qu'elle savait. Kaïa devait admettre qu'elle aimait beaucoup la personnalité de la sœur. Il y avait de telles nuances… une multitude de couleurs et de sensations qui la rendaient tellement parfaite… La mage soupira bien malgré elle, bercée par les sentiments délicats qu'elle nourrissait de jour en jour pour une femme extraordinaire. Leliana esquissa un sourire plus appuyé, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis plusieurs jours.

- J'aime te voir aussi rêveuse.

Kaïa se racla la gorge un peu… et bien dérangée par la remarque de la belle rousse. Elle devait avoir l'air fin à rêvasser alors que cette dernière venait de lui poser une question. Que dire ? Ah mais quelle idiote, pour sûr elle devait rougir en plus. Une vraie plaie !

- Oui… non… je veux dire que tu n'es pas terrible à regarder.

Leliana émit un petit rire moqueur, il fallait dire qu'elle remarquait bien… l'attention qu'elle lui portait était un peu plus qu'amicale. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, car la barde n'avait jusqu'à présent eu aucun signe d'un quelconque sentiment partagé. Il était donc plaisant d'en avoir une confirmation. Kaïa était une femme intelligente, talentueuse, qui savait se faire respecter sans avoir à jouer des bras. Elle était ce que l'on pouvait communément appeler une femme désirable. La mage finit par poser son regard intense dans celui de la barde, une lueur traversa l'océan azuré pour s'étendre dans la mer d'ébène. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer dans un élan de tendresse et de spontanéité. Peut-être venaient-elle de trouver le bon moment pour exprimer des sentiments masqués par pudeur et par peur du rejet. Kaïa était plutôt frileuse pour ce genre de choses, elle angoissait de devoir ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un, faire confiance pour mieux se faire marcher dessus. Dans la tour, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lier des liens étroits, il y avait bien eu des amitiés dont celle avec Jowan mais rien de vraiment intime. Elle n'avait pas l'expérience de la barde, une expérience qui se lisait dans son regard azuré. La jeune femme se doutait qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses relations, certaines plus sérieuses que d'autres. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait, ce qui n'était pas franchement son cas à elle. La mage avait ses peurs et ses craintes, surtout quand on parlait d'émotions.

Un mage avait dit « Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». Wynne aurait sans doute une bonne explication sur le sujet, elle avait toujours été une très grande mage guérisseuse respectée de tous.

Kaïa finit par lâcher les lèvres de la barde à bout de souffle, le contact avait été si… tendre et si marqué. Tout son corps était en émoi, c'était la puissance d'une tornade mêlée à la douceur d'une chaleur matinale. La mage ferma les yeux pour apaiser les tumultes de la passion qui commençaient à se déchainer dans l'ensemble de son corps. Elle ne voulait rien brusquer, encore moins sa relation avec la barde. Leliana de son côté observait la jeune femme, une foule de questions et de sentiments venaient agiter son esprit, l'éloignant un instant de la douleur familière. Kaïa semblait se mesurer, de l'autre il y avait une forme de… peur ? Mais peur de quoi exactement ? D'ouvrir son cœur ? De compter sur quelqu'un d'autre ? De déposer l'armure ? Parfois la barde s'imaginait lire le livre secret de la garde des ombres, dans l'espoir de percer ce mystère vivant. Mais elle avait délaissé ces pratiques depuis longtemps, car elles étaient liées à sa vie ancienne, celle d'une barde experte dans les arts de la tromperie. Ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait être…

- Je suis désolée…

Kaïa détourna son regard, elle se sentait assez bête dans cette affaire, Leliana n'était pas bien et elle, elle pensait à quoi, à l'embrasser ? N'était-ce pas un brin égoïste ? La barde y avait répondu mais rien ne disait que c'était pleinement consenti, il se pouvait qu'elle soit émotionnellement déstabilisée et qu'elle y réponde plus par trouble que par volonté. La barde serra doucement sa main, la fragilité de la mage la touchait, elle était capable d'affronter les engeances sans sourcilier et se recroquevillait devant l'amour ? Morrigan aurait sans doute rit d'un tel exploit, il fallait dire que la scène paraissait cocasse.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Kaïa. C'est même un ravissement pour les sens.

La garde des ombres osa affronter le regard de la barde, ainsi… les sentiments semblaient partagés. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elles avaient un avenir ensemble ? Kaïa repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas partir dans de faux espoirs, encore plus dans une période aussi tumultueuse. À la longue cela ne ferait que la desservir. Elle ne voulait mettre personne en danger, encore moins la femme… la femme pour laquelle elle éprouvait autant d'émotions.

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Zevran a préparé un repas, je vais voir si cela convient.

Leliana laissa la mage se sauver, de toute évidence, elle n'était pas encore prête pour une relation à deux. Encore que ce baiser échangé lui redonnait espoir, pour la première fois depuis l'incident, elle se sentait motivée pour conquérir le cœur de la garde des ombres. De toute évidence, Kaïa n'oserait pas faire le premier pas, c'était donc à elle de le faire, pour faire éclater au grand jour leur amour.

* * *

- Zevran qu'avez-vous prévu à manger ?

- Deux poules dorées sur le feu avec leurs petits légumes, un plat de gourmet, ne trouvez-vous pas belle humaine ?

Kaïa s'assit pour humer la bonne odeur qui s'échappait du feu. Cela ne semblait pas trop mal comme repas, c'était même prometteur, rien à voir avec les gibiers grossièrement cuits par Sten.

- J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche

- Je pourrais calmer votre soif par un autre de mes talents.

La garde des ombres manqua de mettre une main dans le feu en entendant la proposition à demi voilée de Zevran, non pas qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était dragueur mais plutôt qu'elle repensait à Leliana et la façon ridicule qu'elle avait trouvé pour se sauver.

- Et bien garde des ombres, la faim vous taraude-t-elle au point de vous rendre maladroite ?

Kaïa n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Morrigan venait de s'asseoir près d'elle. La sorcière avait toujours une parole acide, même lorsqu'elle se présentait avec de bonnes intentions, à croire que la vie dans les contrées sauvages rendait nécessairement acerbe. Zevran venait de s'éclipser pour récupérer une feuille aromatique, il prenait soin d'assaisonner tous les mets qu'il confectionnait.

- Ce sont plutôt les propositions de Zevran qui me rendent maladroite.

- Il vous faut si peu pour être décontenancée.

- Je ne suis pas décontenancée, juste surprise qu'il puisse dans toutes circonstances faire la cour aux femmes.

- Je suis étonnée que vous ne cherchiez pas à percer les mystères du sexe.

Kaïa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la réplique de Morrigan la prenait clairement de court. La sorcière mettait-elle en avant le fait qu'elle soit toujours… vierge ? La mage rougit, préférant observer le feu en silence. Morrigan fronça les sourcils incrédules, alors c'était donc vrai…

- Moi qui pensais que seul ce bellâtre d'Alistair n'avait pas encore trempé son épée dans la sève…

- Oui bon, bon on ne va pas en faire des manuscrits.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je le nommerai « L'art de la vierge ».

- Morrigan… dans la tour des mages, l'éducation est différente.

- Éducation ? Parlez plutôt de prison. Vous n'étiez guère plus considérés que des animaux.

- Quand on ne connaît que ça… on ne se pose pas vraiment de questions sur ce qui existe ou ce qui doit exister.

Morrigan renifla avec dédain, visiblement le sujet sur la tour des mages la mettait toujours autant en rogne. Elle détestait la société humaine, pour une femme coupée de tout, rien de vraiment anormal. Ce qu'elle haïssait encore plus ? La contrainte et le dénigrement de la magie. Surtout lorsqu'il était question de lois mises en place pour contrer la peur de masse. Mais ce que Kaïa ignorait par-dessus tout, c'est que la sorcière éprouvait une forme de colère face aux injustices qui avaient durement frappé la vie de la jeune femme. La sorcière refusait de l'admettre mais elle appréciait la garde des ombres.

- Se vanter de tant de sagesse pour si peu d'exploitation, cela en devient risible.

- Les mages ne se vantent pas tous de détenir la vérité absolue, je ne suis pas dans cette optique là Morrigan.

- Tant mieux, je ne serai pas obligée de vous occire dans d'atroces souffrances.

Kaïa sourit légèrement, la sorcière semblait s'apaiser, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose après une journée aussi agitée. La mage se demanda si elle pouvait parler de Leliana avec, disons que Morrigan savait être vraiment blessante quand elle s'y mettait de l'autre, la jeune femme avait envie de se confier à elle, de parler avec elle de certains faits qui pouvaient la turlupiner ou la rendre nerveuse.

- J'ai été voir Leliana, je la trouve plutôt… faible. On dirait presque qu'elle est malade.

- Pour dégurgiter avec autant de panache son petit déjeuner, il le faut.

- J'espère que ce ne sont pas les gibiers de Sten. J'ai moi-même du mal à les digérer.

- Qu'attendiez-vous d'un guerrier Qunari ? Ils excellent dans le domaine de la guerre, je n'en dirais pas autant dans celui de la cuisine.

Kaïa finit par rire, Morrigan avait toujours une façon bien à elle de dire ce qu'elle pensait, c'était humoristique malgré elle. En même temps, elle devait avouer que l'image de Sten habillé en cuisinier et mijotant de bons petits plats était assez ludique, surtout que c'était à l'antipode de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. À vrai dire, le guerrier n'était pas très bavard, il n'avait pas les mêmes considérations esthétiques et morales que la plupart de ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais, au contraire, il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui preuve d'une loyauté sans faille. Simplement qu'il avait une personnalité plus opaque aux autres et aux émotions. Pour autant, la mage ne dirait pas de lui qu'il était dépourvu du moindre ressenti. Ce n'était pas un apaisé, et par la grâce du Créateur tant mieux. Kaïa en avait vu assez dans la tour des mages pour ne plus vouloir en voir, pour elle c'était un peu vouloir sacrifier tout ce qui faisait qu'un homme était un homme. Pour rien au monde elle aurait accepté ce traitement, parce qu'elle tenait à ses émotions aussi irrationnelles soient-elles. C'est par elles qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle trouvait du relief à la vie, sans cela c'était comme faire avancer un cadavre sans vie, une hérésie.

- Le repas ne sera pas trop gras ?

- Il devrait convenir à l'estomac de la barde.

Morrigan ne s'était pas trop étendue sur le sujet, parce qu'elle savait que la nourriture n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qui s'était produit. Kaïa était bien naïve de croire qu'un repas pouvait rendre malade. Il existait deux cas qui avaient, cependant, valeur d'exception selon la sorcière : les repas à bases de viandes en putréfaction et ceux préparés par Oghren. Plus infectes et immondes, on ne faisait pas mieux. Fort heureusement, peu de compagnons laissaient le nain s'approcher du feu.

- Amenez-lui donc un morceau, au lieu de jouer au démon de la paresse.

Kaïa s'exécuta, elle attrapa une assiette, elle remplit celle-ci de légumes avant de couper un morceau de poule à l'aide d'une dague. Morrigan remarqua toute l'affection qui se dessinait dans chaque geste de la Garde des Ombres. Amoureuse… voila ce qu'elle était. Une vierge attirée par une sœur ? Il y avait de quoi ricaner en silence. L'idée ne plaisait guère à la sorcière, pourtant elle lui semblait être une bonne solution et ce pour diverses raisons. D'abord la Barde trouverait une échappatoire, un moyen de se reconstruire dans l'adversité. Ensuite Kaïa cesserait de prendre cet air de Mabari perdu. De là à dire que l'amour était une force, il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer. Morrigan se refusait clairement de le voir comme tel. L'amour rendait aveugle un temps, c'était un peu comme maquiller une engeance. Non seulement le concept était ridicule, mais pire encore cela ne lui enlevait pas sa dangerosité. Pourquoi les humains couraient-ils après des chimères ? Flemeth n'avait-elle pas raison au fond ? Ne se condamnaient-ils pas à leur propre mortalité ?

La sorcière se leva, elle récupéra à son tour un morceau de viande avant de partir s'isoler pour méditer sur la vie.


	3. Désillusion

La sainte Urne… fantasme de la Chantrie pour les uns, réalité transcendante pour les autres, la frontière entre miracle divin et folklore populaire était bien trouble. Kaïa savait que le temps pressait, qu'il fallait parler sérieusement avec Weylon le serviteur de Gentivi mais… tout ceci lui paraissait bien superflus. Ses pensées se bousculaient avec fureur vers l'unique trésor de son existence. Il n'y avait rien de plus ravissant qu'une silhouette finement sculptée, rien de plus somptueux qu'une mèche rousse balayée par la brise matinale, rien de plus époustouflant qu'une voix lyrique chargée de toute la beauté du monde. Kaïa était amoureuse jusqu'au cou, amoureuse d'une barde, la plus scintillante des poétesses. Depuis ce terrible enlèvement, il n'y avait plus d'éclats, plus de rayons et de lumière. Chaque jour qui passait permettait aux Ténèbres de l'engloutir un peu plus. Tant de noirceur et aucune réponse… Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Kaïa avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait la vague impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos. Wynne avait bon être quelqu'un de sensé et de sage, elle avait bon avoir un total contrôle sur elle-même, il n'en restait pas moins que son instinct lui dictait que tout ceci n'était que mensonges.

La mage se leva, s'en était trop, elle fit claquer la toile de la tente en sortant. Kaïa repéra la vieille femme, elle était toujours dans son coin, non loin des ravitaillements. Il était temps d'avoir une conversation, une vraie conversation, pas un simple monologue ou un sermon. Il lui fallait des réponses, parce qu'elle refusait de regarder Leliana sombrer. Elle avait du faire trop de sacrifices, il était hors de question de perdre sur tous les fronts, encore plus quand il s'agissait de flamme de son cœur.

- Le voyage vous tracasse t-il ?

Kaïa cherchait toute lueur maline dans le regard cyan de son « mentor ». Le bruissement des feuilles soulignaient le silence pesant, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Alistair arrive avec la vaisselle du jour et se vautre en beauté. Kaïa oscillait entre deux comportements à adopter, la sévérité ou l'ignorance feinte. Difficile de savoir si Wynne lui cachait volontairement ce qui avait pu se passer, et si c'était le cas dans quelle mesure.

- Leliana est loin d'aller mieux, elle ne chante plus, ne compose plus, sa voix se brise à chaque essai.

- On ne panse pas les blessures de l'esprit aussi rapidement, vous devriez le savoir.

- Lorsque nous l'avons récupérée, elle était pratiquement intacte…

- Vous ne pouviez pas voir les dommages mais il y en avait, si nous ne l'avions pas soignée, les hémorragies auraient eu raison d'elle. Ils l'ont frappée avec la force d'homme, un corps aussi frêle ne peut tenir le choc.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

- Voyons mon enfant…

- Ça suffit !

Kaïa venait de donner le ton, elle avait élevé la voix, chose qu'elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais avec Wynne, un certain respect l'en empêchant. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, il n'était plus question d'une relation de mentor à apprentie, ici, il n'y avait plus le carcan autoritaire de la hiérarchie bien pensante.

- Les bons sentiments ne justifient pas les mensonges, je veux et j'exige la vérité.

Les traits de Wynne se durcirent, en quelques secondes, l'âge semblait l'avoir transfigurée, comme si ce qu'elle gardait en secret représentait un poids ancestral. Un instant Kaïa crut qu'elle faisait face à une statue, tant la crispation du vieux mage était manifeste. Soudainement, elle se remit en mouvement, s'approchant rapidement de son apprentie pour souffler à voix basse une réponse.

- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonne à entendre, vous le savez plus que quiconque. Mais la vérité surpasse toutes les réalités. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est. Les gardes ne se sont pas contentés de la frapper et la séquestrer. Ils l'ont humiliée.

- Humiliée ? Kaïa n'était pas sure de comprendre, même si ses intestins se contractaient déjà sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

- De la pire façon qui soit, comme des hommes peuvent humilier une femme. En lui prenant contre son grès ce qu'elle donnerait par amour.

Kaïa tituba, la dernière phrase de Wynne était d'une telle violence pour son esprit… Leliana avait été abusée, non par un homme mais par des hommes. La mage se refusait à employer le véritable mot pour nommer ce crime, parce qu'il était associé à des images bien trop gênantes. _Leliana, ma Leliana, ce ne sont pas les Engeances qui t'ont apporté la souillure mais bien les hommes. Wynne rattrapa la brune dans sa chute, elle était en train de faire un malaise !_

- Respirez Kaïa, doucement.

Wynne caressa le visage de la jeune femme tout en appliquant ses talents de guérisseuse pour apaiser en partie la brutalité du choc. Lentement, elle essuya les larmes spontanées de la Garde, Kaïa savait qu'un viol avait des conséquences importantes sur la psyché, elle avait surpris une conversation de Templiers un jour au cercle. Ils avaient évoqué un des leurs qui utilisaient cette « technique » pour mater les apostâtes en fuite. Certains avaient ri, expliquant que des souillonnes ne méritaient pas mieux.

- Elle ne s'en remettra jamais… jamais…

Cela faisait si mal de se dire que le bonheur lui serait impossible à atteindre. Leliana ne pourrait plus avoir de relations « naturelles » avec les autres, surtout s'il était question d'intimité. Leur amour ne pourrait jamais éclore… Kaïa s'en voulait d'avoir embrassée la Barde sous la tente, fort heureusement, elle n'avait fait aucun geste déplacé en plus. Après la tristesse et la douleur, ce fut au tour de la colère de se manifester.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Wynne sentait la fureur gronder, la magie bleutée apparaissait sur le bout des doigts de son apprentie. Il n'était pas bon pour un mage de se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, voila pourquoi un Apaisé correspondait à l'idéal de la Chantrie. Wynne n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kaïa s'était déjà remise debout, traçant droit devant sans demander son reste.

La belle brune alla trouver la sorcière, elle attrapa un seau d'eau au passage pour le jeter froidement sur le brasier de Morrigan. Celui-ci restait continuellement allumé selon les volontés de sa propriétaire. La sorcière, qui lisait un parchemin, releva la tête, perplexe. Elle étudia la Garde des ombres surprise d'un tel comportement : les rayons de la lune faisaient ressortir l'éclat de sa colère vivace, le vent faisait onduler sa chevelure d'un air menaçant, des crépitements s'échappaient régulièrement de ses mains. Tout n'était qu'explosion de puissance brute et d'émotions poussées à l'extrême.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous économisons du bois ? demanda faussement la sorcière avec un air de défi manifeste.

- Tu étais au courant depuis le début !

- Je suis flattée que vous estimiez autant mon savoir, Garde des ombres. Mais, sachez que je n'ai pas encore l'omniscience des dieux pour deviner de quoi vous parlez.

Kaïa s'avança, déterminée. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de la sorcière. La lueur de son regard avait valeur d'avertissement, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec sa patience et ses nerfs.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Leliana ! Tu l'as toujours su !

- J'étais là comme vous quand nous avons été la délivrer.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, tu savais qu'ils ont abusé d'elle !

Kaïa serra la mâchoire avec force, parler devenait difficile compte tenu de la situation. Se maitriser relevait de l'exploit, car plus la conversation filait et plus l'envie d'épingler la sorcière se faisait pressante.

- Nous y voila... soupira Morrigan.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler !

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

- Tout !

La Garde des ombres criait à présent, le comportement de Morrigan était inadmissible. Comment pouvait-on être si abjecte, si insensible et si manipulatrice ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire. Il me semble que les gardes lui ont laissé sa langue.

La sorcière se retrouva à terre dans les secondes qui suivirent. Kaïa venait de la gifler avec une telle force… Jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur elle de cette manière. Morrigan resta muette, elle venait de perdre sa superbe, réduite à un silence surnaturel.

- Un compagnon de route doit veiller sur les siens. C'était ton devoir de me prévenir, pour que je lui vienne en aide, pour que je la comprenne, pour qu'elle ne vienne pas à vénérer la mort. Tu m'as laissé m'inquiéter, tu m'as sciemment gardé dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Ton égoïsme me déçoit Morrigan. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi, que tu n'étais pas ce que tu voulais paraître. Je me suis trompée, tu es bien pire encore.

Kaïa tourna les talons pour regagner sa tente. Morrigan resta assise, interdite. Les mots de la Garde avaient touché un point sensible. Avait-elle fait une erreur de jugement ? Il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu limiter le stresse de la jeune femme en lui avouant… La sorcière ressentait une désagréable sensation… C'était de la culpabilité, une émotion peu coutumière ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Morrigan regrettait ses actes et par-dessus tout, elle regrettait d'avoir ébranlé la confiance de la Garde des ombres. Flemeth avait raison les sentiments faisaient des ravages, ils enchainaient l'esprit. Il fut un temps où un tel discours l'aurait fait rire. Aujourd'hui celui de Kaïa mettait son âme à rude épreuve. S'il avait blessé son orgueil, il avait plus encore fait saigner son cœur…

* * *

Leliana errait dans les bois, la nuit n'était plus son alliée. Lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Marjolaine, elle appréciait l'obscurité et la liberté que lui procurait l'absence de soleil. La nuit représentait le danger, l'inconnu et la passion tant de choses qui maintenant lui paraissaient vides de sens. La nuit était devenue un fardeau, un moment pénible à passer, notamment à cause des cauchemars qui venaient la hanter. Il lui était arrivé la même chose en Orlaïs lorsqu'elle avait été trahie par sa compagne. Seulement… la Barde n'aurait jamais pensé devoir revivre cette violence. Les souvenirs terrifiants du passé venaient s'imprégner du présent, rendant le quotidien d'autant plus pénible. Leliana se laissa glisser contre un arbre, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, c'était trop… Elle en venait à songer de mettre fin à tout cette mascarade : mourir au combat ou mourir dans des circonstances troubles.

Une langue humide toucha sa peau, il s'agissait de Yuk, le Mabari l'avait suivie pendant sa promenade. La barde passa sa main dans son pelage, il était adorable et relativement empathique. Depuis son enlèvement, il dormait devant sa tente, venait lui tenir compagnie auprès du feu et l'escortait quand elle se retrouvait seule. Si on en croyait les légendes, les animaux et autres créatures non humaines avaient un don pour sentir le mal-être des autres. Leliana espérait que le combat contre l'Archidemon lui serait fatal, de toute façon c'est bien ce qu'on leur avait fait comprendre. Un voyage pour y aller mais aucun pour revenir. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Qui voudrait survivre après tout ça ? Sans doute quelqu'un d'heureux, quelqu'un qui avait de la famille en attente ou un beau projet en construction. Qu'avait-elle dans tout cela ? Ni famille, ni maison, ni réels amis… il n'y avait que des rêves brisés, des souvenirs dispersés et des légendes d'un autre temps pour rythmer sa vie. Ce n'était guère réjouissant au final.

Il y avait bien Kaïa, la douce et valeureuse Garde des ombres. Mais comment une telle femme voudrait de quelqu'un comme elle ? Si elle savait, elle serait sans doute assez dégoutée. Sans doute ne voudrait-elle plus lui adresser la parole et ne plus s'approcher d'elle. C'était un peu comme être atteinte par une Engeance, sauf que ce mal là était plus vicieux. Elle ne risquait pas de se transformer mais elle connaissait elle aussi la souillure. Triste ironie du sort. Il aurait encore mieux valu rejoindre l'ennemi pour obliger les autres à la tuer, il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres solutions dans un tel cas. Alors que dans cette situation, personne ne voudrait prendre la responsabilité de la tuer. Il faudrait soit compter sur la bonne volonté d'un ennemi, soit prendre les choses en main de son propre chef. Leliana avait conscience que cette décision serait égoïste, quelque soit sa réalisation. Par décence, elle attendrait autant que faire se peut. Aurait-elle les ressources nécessaires pour ne pas craquer avant la fin ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Se battre contre les démons n'était pas chose aisée, alors se battre contre ses démons en plus, cela relevait clairement de l'exploit. Leliana se frotta nerveusement les yeux, elle avait les larmes faciles, son état d'esprit jouait, elle ne dirait pas l'inverse.

La barde soupira, il allait falloir rentrer pour éviter d'alarmer tout le camp. Son absence pouvait mettre tout le monde en alerte, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle leur causait déjà assez de tort avec les attaques de Marjolaine pour en plus leur causer des frayeurs. Kaïa allait sans doute mettre de côté les recherches sur l'urne tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis la main sur son ancienne compagne. La mage était quelqu'un de profondément loyale, une femme qui ne supportait ni la bassesse ni les injustices. Sa grandeur d'âme égalait sa beauté, son esprit vif était une source d'élixir sans fin, une fontaine jouvence au parfum délicat. Yuk aboya légèrement, il commençait à pleuvoir, il fallait regagner le campement au plus vite. Leliana se leva sans grande conviction :

- Que le Créateur pardonne l'humanité…


	4. Pluie de remords

Il pleuvotait ce matin dans la majestueuse forêt de Bréciliane. Le ciel gris obscurcissait la face des arbres, les rendant plus austères que de coutume. L'herbe humide crissait sous les pas, les gouttelettes s'écrasaient avec vacarmes sur les armures en métal et l'humidité ambiante assombrissait les cœurs. Kaïa avait insisté la veille pour que la question de l'armure Titan soit réglée aujourd'hui. Non pas que la mage baigne dans la convoitise ou la cupidité, mais plutôt qu'ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans cette « aventure » en découvrant une pierre tombale curieuse. Suite à cela Leliana leur avait parlé des seigneurs Tévintides et de la mythique armure qu'ils protégeaient. Mais tout cela, c'était bien avant les derniers incidents survenus à Dénérim. Maussade, la mage voulait en finir avec ses profanations de tombes et ces combats incessants contre des immondices sans nom. En voyant la Garde des ombres levée du pied gauche, personne n'avait osé émettre un avis contraire, et ce malgré la pluie et l'urgence pour retrouver la Sainte Urne. Morrigan était incroyablement silencieuse. Deux jours auparavant, Kaïa était venue lui dire ses quatre vérités avec une telle colère et une telle justesse que la sorcière était restée sans voix. Si elle était toujours aussi aimable et grinçante avec les autres, elle évitait toute réflexion devant la meneuse. Kaïa pour sa part ne lui adressait pas la parole, sauf lorsque cela se révélait purement nécessaire. L'animosité personnelle ne devait pas interférer avec les priorités de terrain ! Le groupe avait déjà récupéré les gants et les bottes Titan, mais Alistair était persuadé qu'ils étaient passés à côté d'une tombe dans la partie ouest de la forêt.

- Nous l'aurions vu, si c'était le cas.

Kaïa levaient ses yeux bruns vers le ciel pour marquer son agacement. Pour être honnête, elle en avait assez d'être ici, à se prendre la sauce pour trouver une tombe qui ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière puisqu'il manquait le plastron. Une armure sans plastron c'était comme une pomme sans peau, en soit pas très utile pour protéger les organes vitaux d'un humain. Alistair se massa la nuque, en suppliant du regard Wynne de prendre son partie. À vrai dire, le Templier n'était entouré que de femmes. Dans la soirée, le campement avaiet été attaqué par des Engeances. Alors pour plus de sécurité, Kaïa avait décidé qu'une partie du groupe resterait surveiller leur repère en attendant que les autres reviennent. Oghren était demeuré au camp parce qu'il se remettait à peine des effets de l'alcool, Zevran pour préparer le repas, Yuk pour éviter d'avoir à finir dans la rivière et Sten pour que quelqu'un de fort et fiable agisse en cas de graves imprévus. Kaïa avait donc prit Alistair avec elle, elle appréciait sa compagnie, Leliana parce qu'elle avait peur de la laisser sans surveillance, Wynne en prévision d'éventuelles blessures et Morrigan… parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. En vérité, elle se serait bien passée d'elle, mais contre les revenants, il fallait bien quelqu'un qui maitrisait les techniques d'attaques magiques. Et même si la sorcière était la pire amie qui soit, elle était le meilleur apostât en métamorphose et en magie sauvage. Des pratiques peu conventionnelles qui manquaient à sa propre formation de mage. Kaïa faisait ses débuts dans l'art de la métamorphose, même si elle pouvait déjà se transformer en nuée d'insectes, cela ne suffisait pas. Ce que lui avait appris la Tour des mages n'était pas nécessairement super efficace dans ce type de situation.

- Vous voyez bien, j'avais raison.

Alistair insista bien sur les derniers mots, il fallait dire que la tombe était juste devant eux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pénible, ils n'auraient jamais fait demi-tour donc… dans une certaine mesure Kaïa devait admettre que c'était bien le cas, pour une fois, il avait raison. Mais autant ne pas lui dire, sinon il allait lui casser les pieds avec ça pendant trois jours. D'ordinaire, Kaïa était beaucoup plus souriante et taquine, mais les derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un enchainement sans fin de contrariétés. De ce fait, sa bonne humeur avait laissé place à un vent de « bonboudi bonbouda ». En résumé, Kaïa était à prendre avec des pincettes pour tout le monde encore que… la mage était incroyablement douce et protectrice avec la barde, trop même. La moindre personne qui faisait une réflexion se faisait fustiger du regard et recadré automatiquement.

- Oui bon c'est une tombe, mais il fallait la voir. Si on n'a pas le nez juste dessus, je suis désolée mais elle ne se voit pas.

- Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens !

- D'abord je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, ensuite, je ne vais pas faire une remise de médaille pour une tombe trouvée !

Alistair leva les mains, il rendait les armes, de toute manière c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Autant éviter de provoquer un incident diplomatique, ça n'arrangerait personne. Wynne tapota l'épaule du Templier, elle compatissait même si elle préférait garder le silence pour éviter d'envenimer la situation. Morrigan fit un léger sourire au Templier, à vrai dire elle n'allait pas manquer une aussi belle occasion pour se moquer de lui. Alistair lui tira la langue au moment même où Kaïa se retournait.

- C'est pas possible…

La mage maugréa dans son coin en avançant jusqu'à la tombe, vraiment, elle était entourée de gamins ! Comme si la situation n'était pas assez désespérante comme ça, la pluie avait déjà raison de son humeur, ils n'allaient pas s'y mettre eux aussi ! Kaïa fit un signe au groupe, mieux valait pour eux qu'ils soient prêts, parce qu'elle s'occupait de profaner la tombe ! Le cercle n'aurait pas approuvé une telle conduite, il ne fallait pas déranger les morts, surtout ceux des Tévintides ! Dans l'instant qui suivit, deux archers squelettes décochèrent des flèches dans leur direction, Alistair les para d'un coup de bouclier. Leliana banda son arc pour soutenir à distance. Un guerrier squelette se précipita sur une Morrigan changée en un ours puissant et redoutable, alors que Wynne faisait trembler le sol pour faire perdre l'équilibre au mage vicieux qui envoyait des sorts à distance. Kaïa tomba nez-à-nez avec un revenant. Ils avaient toujours une taille impressionnante, et la force qui allait avec. La mage fut projetée contre un arbre, le choc lui coupa brièvement la respiration. Elle eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'incroyable épée qui s'abattait sur elle. Si elle continuait à être aussi médiocre, elle allait finir trancher en deux, et là, la question de l'Archidémon serait définitivement réglée ! Kaïa se mit à courir sur les hauteurs, il le fallait, elle n'était pas faite pour se battre au corps-à-corps, elle ne portait pas une armure lourde. La jeune mage libéra plusieurs attaques électriques, elle en vit une légèrement sonner son adversaire mais ça ne dura pas. Leliana tentait de ralentir la progression de cette immondice, mais il se déplaçait rapidement, trop pour que Kaïa puisse correctement gérer la situation, d'autant qu'elle ne devait pas en principe se retrouver en première ligne.

- Alistair !

Kaïa sentit une douleur aigue à l'épaule, la lame ennemie venait de lui trancher superficiellement la peau. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas autant bougé, il l'aurait sans doute taillé en pièces. Le Templier prit peur en voyant le sang couler sur les habits de l'apostat. Le guerrier se précipita, autant qu'une armure le permettait, il en avait finit avec le guerrier et les archers. Morrigan et Wynne s'occupaient du cas du mage. Alistair déboula avec fureur, faisant reculer le revenant à grands coups de bouclier, tout en faisant virevolter son épée contre celle de l'assaillant. Il ne laissera personne tuer Kaïa, elle représentait un des derniers espoirs de sauver leur monde et par-dessus tout, elle était une très chère amie. Après quelques minutes de combat intense, le Templier remporta son duel. Dans la foulée, les deux femmes venaient de tuer le mage. Kaïa s'assit sur le sol humide, elle était prise de frisson, la blessure ne semblait pourtant pas profonde, même si ça saignait bien et que c'était douloureux. Wynne s'accroupit près de la jeune femme, elle observa la blessure :

- La lame est empoisonnée, mes pouvoirs et un antidote devraient annuler les effets du poison.

La vieille femme fit courir sa magie bleutée le long de la blessure, peu à peu le flux changea de couleur pour prendre un ton blanc argenté, une couleur typique de la magie curative. Kaïa expira lentement, elle sentait le flux bienveillant dans son organisme, c'était un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais. Morrigan tendit une fiole à Kaïa, celle-ci la but d'une traite avant de faire une grimace. C'était absolument infect, mais entre avoir la nausée ou souffrir d'un empoisonnement, elle préférait encore devoir se battre contre une intoxication alimentaire. Quoique… après mûre réflexion, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- On ne va pas perdre du temps à me soigner, donner moi un cataplasme que je l'applique sur la plaie. Wynne vous pourrez m'arranger ça quand nous serons de retour au campement.

Oh oui, elle en avait plein le dos et les pieds de cette forêt, de ces revenants et de cette expédition. Leliana la regardait sérieusement, Kaïa put même y déceler de l'inquiétude. Elle s'en faisait pour sa santé ? C'était touchant et aussi… un peu embarrassant, ce n'était pas elle qui devait se faire dorloter et pour qui on devait être aux petits soins. Leliana appliqua le cataplasme, ses mains douces touchèrent sa peau avec une telle légèreté que Kaïa sentit une décharge électrique parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Et bien… la barde lui faisait de l'effet, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment et le bon endroit. La brune rougit légèrement en songeant au fait que les deux autres femmes avaient peut-être ressenti son trouble.

- Bien… Maintenant nous euh pouvons y aller. Nous n'allons pas… rester là et faire… un feu de joie.

Les quatre compagnons la regardèrent incrédules, il fallait dire que sa voix hésitante et l'obscurité de ses propos pouvaient laisser présager le pire.

- L'antidote n'était peut-être pas assez fort…

Wynne ne prenait pas ça à la légère, d'autant que la jeune femme pouvait partir dans un délire ravageur ! Morrigan retroussa ses lèvres dans un rictus qu'Alistair détestait par-dessus tout, c'était souvent annonciateur de mauvais commentaires de sa part.

- Peut-être l'était-il beaucoup trop, chère mage.

- Non, non, non ! Je vais bien !

Kaïa se leva avant d'agiter ses mains en guise de protestation et de mécontentement, ils se moquaient d'elle ? Visiblement oui, car tous affichèrent un sourire en coin, même sa douce Barde se détendait un peu. Et ça… c'était peut-être le prix à payer pour une blessure, voir le beau sourire de la rouquine, surtout que dernièrement son sourire se faisait discret voire totalement absent. Si au moins cette journée pouvait permettre ça… c'était au final un moindre mal. Comme quoi il y avait toujours du bien qui finissait par se produire non ? Alistair rangea son épée, Morrigan ramassa sa besace, Wynne replaça le bâton derrière son dos et Leliana raccrocha de la même façon son arc. Kaïa fouilla la tombe pour trouver le casque Titan… il avait de l'allure bien que sale et un peu abimé. Mais une bonne cure chez un armurier, et il serait comme neuf. Restait qu'il faudrait trouver le plastron, ce qui n'était pas une maigre affaire. D'autant plus qu'il y avait des loups garous dans la forêt, Kaïa avait promis qu'elle s'occuperait de cette malédiction. Beaucoup de choses s'accumulaient, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être aspiré par une spirale sans fond… c'était tout bonnement infernal, comment faire pour avoir les idées claires sur l'Archidémon alors qu'il y avait tant de problèmes à résoudre ? La jeune femme avait toujours été désorganisée… quand elle commençait à être mal à l'aise avec la réalité. En temps habituel, elle était plutôt méticuleuse. À croire que le stresse jouait souvent en sa défaveur. Wynne plaça son bâton devant l'abdomen de Kaïa juste à temps pour lui éviter une… flèche en pleine poitrine. Que… Mais ils avaient tué tous les squelettes !

- Là-bas !

Morrigan pointa du doigt un homme en hauteur qui tirait des flèches. Oui mais voila, il n'était pas seul, trois autres se dirigeaient vers eux et une femme les dévisageait. Des mercenaires ? Oui et une sorcière ! Son utilisation agressive et radicale de la magie ne laissait pas de doute, ce n'était sans doute pas une mage conventionnelle ! Kaïa n'eut pas besoin de donner des ordres, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Une nuée d'insectes bourdonna dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur les trois hommes. Alisair se chargeait de la sorcière avec Leliana en soutien alors que Wynne les protégeait des flèches de l'archer. Kaïa décida de focaliser son attention sur la sorcière, elle était celle qui pouvait leur causer le plus de dégâts. Ils étaient déjà épuisés par les conditions climatiques et par la précédente bataille, alors autant éviter de laisser le combat trainer dans la longueur. Morrigan se replia, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour continuer à exploiter sa magie, il lui fallait un peu de répit. Mais comme la sorcière des Terres sauvages était têtue et qu'elle ne renonçait pas aussi facilement, elle lançait des boules de glace à couvert. Après de longues minutes de combat, il ne restait plus qu'un seul homme, celui qui était en hauteur… il semblait être leur chef. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment affaiblit, Kaïa pointa le bout de son arme sous la gorge du mercenaire. Elle avait fait signe de ne pas le tuer. Non, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi on les attaquait. Ce n'était pas des voyous, et leur façon de se battre indiquait clairement qu'ils étaient là parce qu'on les avait engagés. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqués ?

L'homme, inquiet de sa condition, finit par répondre. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait été engagé par une noble dame de Dénérim… une certaine Marjolaine pour faire tuer une orlaisienne. Leliana devint nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle s'était doutée que tout ce qui lui arrivait avait une signification mais delà à ce que ce soit Marjolaine… Quelle lui fasse encore du mal… Kaïa remarqua le changement de comportement de la rouquine. Marjolaine… elle lui en avait parlé, oui, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en qui elle avait confiance, d'une personne qui l'avait ouvertement trahie. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle leur envoyait une attaque de ce type. La première fois, cela avait été avant qu'ils passent du temps au marcher de Dénérim, plus précisément dans une des forêts qui bordait la ville. Kaïa grinça des dents, cette femme allait vraiment le regretter, elle avait laissé faire une fois mais là… elle allait la trouver et lui faire mordre la poussière. L'homme ajouta une remarque qui manqua de faire bondir la mage : _« Elle nous a envoyé parce que les gardes d'Orlaïs n'ont pas fait leur boulot »._ Leliana se mit à trembler, elle était fébrile, prête à s'effondrer, la mémoire meurtrissait son corps. Kaïa attrapa une épée tombée au sol avant de la planter dans la poitrine de son prisonnier. Elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui tuaient des adversaires désarmés… mais sa colère était bien trop profonde. Elle s'en voulait. Si elle avait réglé la question de Marjolaine lors de la première attaque, Leliana n'aurait jamais été agressée. Il devenait clair à présent que la venue des gardes était l'œuvre de la maléfique Marjolaine.

- On va trouver Marjolaine et lui montrer qu'elle a eu tort de nous sous-estimer.

La mage serra les points, une aura d'un bleu sombre l'entourait. Elle avait toujours été à fleur de peau, trop sensible et émotionnelle selon ses instructeurs. Peut-être même auraient-ils fini par faire d'elle une apaisée à la longue, par peur qu'elle ne succombe à la tentation des démons de l'Immatériel. Désir, vengeance et destruction étaient le vice des hommes et l'adage des démons.

- S'il te plait…

La voix de Leliana chevrotait, son émotion était palpable, et ses sentiments contradictoires. Elle en voulait à Marjolaine, au point de vouloir la tuer, de l'éradiquer, de l'autre… son ancienne flamme la prenait à défaut. Marjolaine avait été son mentor et son amante, la première avec qui elle avait imaginé l'avenir… Kaïa s'approcha, elle caressa doucement le visage de la barde avant murmurer précautionneusement :

- Leliana, écoute-moi, il faut la tuer. Elle est bien trop dangereuse. La pitié et l'attachement que tu lui portes ne sont pas réciproques. C'est de sa faute si les gardes sont venus, de sa faute. Je ne peux pardonner cela.

Encore deux tentatives de meurtre, cela aurait pu se négocier mais… un enlèvement et un viol… Cela n'était aucunement pardonnable. Cette femme lui avait fait payé son manque de discernement, si elle avait directement été s'occuper du problème, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Maintenant, il fallait agir, ne plus considérer cela comme secondaire. Trop de mal avait été fait.

- On retourne au campement.

Leliana passa devant en évitant le regard de la Garde des ombres, elle se sentait tellement mal… Savoir ses malheurs prémédités par une femme qu'elle avait aimé, c'était plus douloureux qu'une simple trahison morale. Elle aurait encore préféré être morte avant de l'apprendre. Alistair essayait d'adoucir Kaïa, il ne comprenait pas ce déchainement de violence, ce n'était pas elle ça ! Morrigan le fit taire plus férocement que de coutumes, à croire qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle non plus.

- Il suffit petit Templier, retournez donc jouer au fermier avec votre fourche.

Alistair répliqua piqué au vif avant de se mettre en retrait. Kaïa posa un regard reconnaissant sur la sorcière, elle venait de faire quelque chose de bien et d'utile car la mage n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver sermonner surtout pas pendant que sa colère était aussi brulante. Morrigan n'ajouta rien de plus, la situation la préoccupait pour différentes raisons. Elle craignait d'un côté que Kaïa soit entrainée par l'intensité de ses émotions et de l'autre que Leliana ne supporte pas la confrontation qui suivrait. Elle avait compris que cette Marjolaine était plus qu'un mentor, sans doute les deux femmes avaient-elles partagé leur couche. _Un homme et une femme pour la procréation, la survie de l'espèce, deux femmes ensemble pour la décadence et le vice. _C'était là tout ce que Flemeth lui avait toujours dit des rapports « contre nature » d'un même sexe. _Mais le vice n'est-il pas le propre des mortels_ _? _Très certainement. Depuis qu'elle était avec la Garde des ombres, ces histoires de « femmes à femmes » la dérangeaient moins, c'était même devenu presque « normal ».

* * *

Depuis leur retour au campement, Kaïa s'occupait de couper du bois à la hache pour se calmer, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré faire une fois rentrée mais… elle ne trouverait ni repos ni sérénité d'esprit tant qu'elle aurait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Pour protéger le feu et les compagnons du campement, Zevran avait tendu un gros morceau de cuir, réalisé à partir de plusieurs bouts assemblés les uns aux autres. Leliana s'était logée en dessous, elle avait besoin du feu…besoin pour garder un point de lumière et de chaleur. Elle était bien trop souvent noyée dans l'obscurité de son âme pour devoir en plus le subir au quotidien. Morrigan profita de l'occasion pour venir la voir, en tout bien tout honneur, ça allait de soi !

- Si vous nous chantiez une de ses frivolités que vous chérissez tant ?

- Je… je ne peux pas.

La sorcière la regarda plus soucieuse qu'elle n'aurait voulu le montrer. Une barde qui ne chantait plus, c'était digne d'un animal qui ne mangeait plus. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait répliqué quelque chose d'assez épicé comme : _votre langue s'est-elle égarée chez une de vos amantes ?_ ou _Il me semblait que seules les menteuses perdaient l'usage de leur langue une fois attrapée. _Mais elle n'avait pas envie de nuire davantage à la barde, ce n'était pas là, le but de sa venue. Elle sentait l'instabilité qui grandissait dans l'esprit de la sœur, la révélation du mercenaire heurtait avec dureté le petit cœur de Leliana.

- Je ne vais quand même pas demander à ce bougre d'Oghren de chanter. Les hurlements paillards d'un ivrogne en culotte courte ne m'intéressent pas.

- Les miens n'ont jamais été mieux… ils ne parlent que d'illusions…

Voila ce que redoutait le plus la sorcière, le défaitisme pur. Leliana n'avait plus foi en rien, tout ce qui pouvait lui donner un objectif avait volé en éclat, tous ses espoirs devenaient des chimères et l'essence même de son être semblait s'être évaporée. Morrigan n'avait jamais été une grande altruiste mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait « concernée » par le sort de la rouquine. C'était très irritant d'être réduite à cette bassesse. S'inquiéter pour les autres nuisait à l'efficacité, la sienne commençait à être menacée.

- Les illusions peuvent servir, les démons les utilisent pour tromper, les mortels pour croire.

Et bien venant de Morrigan, c'était comme s'attendre à voir une engeance donner des fleurs ! Leliana se frotta les yeux, elle avait bon prendre sur elle, la vérité était bien là, elle avait envie de pleurer à longueur de journée.

- Du repos vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Morrigan tapota l'avant bras de la rouquine, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire. La manipulation et la tromperie étaient bien plus faciles à appliquer que le réconfort. La sorcière se rendait compte que l'altruisme n'était peut-être pas si évident que cela, après tout, il fallait de la patience, de l'empathie et du bon sens. Des qualités qui n'allaient pas de soi et pourtant elles étaient bien utiles lors d'un combat. Cela faisait partie du sens tactique d'un individu, Morrigan était seulement en train de s'en rendre compte.

- Je vais… dormir ici, il fait trop froid dans la tente.

Angoisse et peur étreignaient son cœur. Par le Créateur… elle se sentait traquée, oppressée par le monde extérieur mais aussi par son intériorité. La barde tira une couverture avant de s'allonger sur un duvet. Zevran avait eu la gentillesse de lui amener jusqu'ici, de sorte qu'elle n'était pas obligée de se déplacer. Morrigan attendit que la barde ferme les yeux pour jeter de la poussière dans le feu. Il s'agissait d'une poudre magique, une autre de ces recettes dont elle gardait jalousement le secret. Le feu prit une étrange teinte violette, cela ne dura que peu de temps. Tant mieux, elle évitait de faire peur à ses compagnons. Simplement que grâce à cela, ceux qui veilleraient près du feu dormiraient sereinement. Morrigan se servit de la viande avant de murmurer :

- Ne craignez rien barde, vos rêves seront bien gardés.


	5. Foudre meurtrière

Kaïa n'avait pas vraiment profité de la nuit comme il le fallait. Aucun sommeil en perspective, aucune sérénité à conquérir et surtout… aucune envie de se laisser sombrer dans les profondeurs de la nuit. La mage était toujours aussi hors d'elle, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ce n'était pas comme si les agissements de cette Marjolaine étaient sans conséquences. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait des désirs de meurtre. Sa décision était prise, elle ne lui laisserait pas une seule chance. Il n'y aurait pas de grâces et ce n'était que justice à ses yeux. Pas de rédemption, ni de vaine pitié. Elle réservait cela pour des crimes mineurs, pour des gens misérables et bien souvent aux décisions limitées. Alors que cette femme… elle avait tout prémédité, du début jusqu'à la fin. Du moins, la fin n'avait pas vraiment été celle qu'elle envisageait. Elle avait cherché la souffrance de la barde, sa honte et son sang. Ce qui avait été commencé devait se terminer dans la violence. Une vie tuée pour payer une autre brisée. L'aube aux doigts dorés brossait la surface de Ferelden, chassant la nuit vers d'autres horizons. Kaïa soupira, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle rue dans la Chantrie ! Elle n'allait pas réveiller ses compagnons maintenant, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de faire un tour à Dénerim. Elle avait besoin de changer de tenue, de mettre quelque chose qui colle davantage à son tempérament, un vêtement beaucoup moins cérémonieux et austère. En plus, elle devait tout autant voir pour faire le plein de cataplasmes et de lyrium. Morrigan avait bon dire qu'il en restait assez, Kaïa était d'avis qu'on en avait jamais trop.

La jeune femme se leva, elle récupéra sa bourse, son bâton, son sac et siffla Yuk. Quitte à y aller seule… autant être accompagnée. C'était là tout un paradoxe, mais pour la mage, elle était seule, dans le sens où il n'y avait pas d'autres bipèdes à ses côtés. Et puis la compagnie du Mabari s'avérait appréciable, ce n'était pas une présence nocive, pleine de contraintes. Il lui arrivait de faire le fou, de sauter dans la rivière, de ramener du gibier ou même de déterrer des objets ensevelis dans le sol mais… c'était un compagnon de route fiable, et particulièrement loyal. La mage savait que si elle était attaquée, le chien n'allait pas fuir, car les Mabaris n'étaient pas des lâches. Au contraire, Dragons, araignées géantes et Engeances pouvaient se présenter qu'il ne reculerait pas d'un pouce. Certains passants les disaient trop téméraires voire idiots dans leur volonté absolue de se battre mais pour la jeune femme, il s'agissait surtout d'une bravoure incommensurable que les humains, les elfes et les nains avaient perdu depuis les temps immémoriaux. Certes, cela ne leur garantissait pas toujours une victoire, mais au moins, ils ne faiblissaient pas devant le danger, ils ne reculaient pas devant l'horreur. Ils étaient l'incarnation d'une force mentale, d'un dépassement de soi au détriment de toute raison. Quand un combat devenait périlleux, la raison voulait que l'on se repli, c'était la même chose lorsque le sentiment de peur devenait omniprésent. Pourtant à bien des niveaux, la raison était mise de côté. Qui pourrait dire qu'aller affronter un Archidemon était raisonnable ? Certainement pas elle. La mission s'annonçait désespérer et profondément suicidaire, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle suivait ce chemin, ce qui voulait bien dire que si l'on se tenait au simple fait de la raison, beaucoup de choses devraient être abandonnées.

Kaïa arriva sans peine à Dénerim, elle se dirigea vers la place du marché avant d'aller vers le commerçant nain, Gorim. Il vendait des armes et parfois des pièces d'armure, disons qu'il avait souvent des petites choses intéressantes. La mage lui fit une demande particulière, elle cherchait une tenue qui serait un mélange d'armure et de cuir, quelque chose de léger, et qui n'aurait pas forcément pour but de la protéger des coups physiques, car cela la rendrait plus lente et moins endurante. Le nain réfléchit, examina ses stocks et lui proposa de revenir un peu plus tard. La mage accepta, elle allait en profiter pour faire le plein de potions et de pièges. Les deux se montraient grandement utiles lorsqu'il fallait mener un affrontement dans des zones étroites et vastes. Le groupe était moins frais qu'aux premiers jours de l'expédition, elle comptait bien ramener quelques concoctions pour raviver force et allégresse. La jeune femme déambula ici et là entre les étales, il lui arrivait parfois d'hésiter à acheter des bricoles pour faire plaisir, car l'argent ne coulait pas à profusion. Kaïa remarqua un vendeur nain itinérant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu… peut-être parce qu'il n'était que de passage ! Elle s'approcha de ses marchandises, elle remarqua une paire de bottes… elles étaient magnifiques, elle connaissait une personne qui serait susceptible d'apprécier. Après avoir peser les points positifs et les points négatifs, la mage décida de les acheter. Ce n'était pas comme si elle dépensait l'argent qu'ils avaient tous les jours, elle pouvait bien de temps à autre se lâcher un peu, surtout s'il ne devait pas y avoir de retour ! Elle lui offrirait lorsque le cas de Marjolaine serait définitivement clos. Kaïa revint vers Gorim le commerçant nain, il lui avait trouvé quelque chose, et ce n'était pas de la marchandise naine. La mage regarda la tenue : des bottes noires qui remontaient aux genoux, un pantalon en cuir noir, un haut qui mêlait tissu et plaques d'armure, notamment une épaulière droite. Le prix n'était pas donné, mais ça en valait la chandelle, d'autant qu'elle allait compenser en revendant du matériel, notamment des pièces d'armures usagées qu'elle avait pris soin d'amener dans son sac.

* * *

Alistair sortit de sa tente, le soleil se faisait bien trop insistant pour qu'il paresse au lit comme si de rien n'était. Le Templier resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit Kaïa, elle avait changé de façon de s'habiller : ça la rendait plus… dangereuse et tout autant plus attirante. Mais quand diable avait-elle été se dégoter une telle tenue ? Il était d'ordinaire un des premiers levés, avec Wynne et Sten, alors, il l'aurait vue si elle s'était éclipsée. À moins qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment dormi, ce qui était probable compte tenu de sa nervosité ambiante.

- Kaïa, c'est… une tenue qui vous va à ravir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous manifestiez un intérêt pour votre apparence extérieure.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette observation. Suis-je laide au point qu'il me soit interdit de vouloir jouer les coquettes ?

- Non… bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors que vouliez-vous dire Alistair ?

- Et bien… que vous êtes magnifique.

Kaïa sourit, elle regarda le Templier s'éloigner, les joues roses. Un compliment ? Oui, et venant d'Alistair, c'était toujours aussi amusant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait été avec personne, alors elle se doutait bien que ce genre de remarques ne le mettait pas forcément à l'aise. La mage perdit son sourire en songeant à la suite des opérations. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision : qui allait l'accompagner ? Elle se doutait que la présence de Leliana était indispensable, la barde voudrait être là, c'était personnel. Kaïa aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, pour elle, c'était une double peine qu'elle s'infligeait. Et les autres ? Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de ne faire venir que ceux qui avaient assisté au combat dans la forêt des elfes. Elle voulait ainsi éviter de trop ébruiter l'affaire, Leliana n'avait pas besoin que tout le campement soit au courant, encore moins qu'on étale son passé sur la place publique. Kaïa scruta le camp pour voir si tout le monde était réveillé, cela semblait le cas. Elle cacha soigneusement les bottes qu'elle avait achetées pour Leliana avant de se diriger vers le feu.

- Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne et Leliana, je vous veux avec moi pour régler une affaire à Dénérim. Les autres, comme d'habitude, vous surveillez le camp, entretenez le feu et … pour une fois préparez nous un bon gros repas.

Oh oui par pitié, pas quelque chose qui soit digne d'un ragoût de taverne. Elle savait que si Sten s'approchait du feu, ils auraient le droit à un lapin tellement mijoté, qu'il n'y aurait plus grand-chose à manger. Zevran lui fit un clin d'œil, il comptait bien s'en charger. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de jeuner parce que la nourriture était immonde.

Alistair récupéra son bouclier qu'il fixa derrière son dos, il accumulait de la fatigue, ses traits étaient marqués, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder son humour douteux. Wynne s'avançait avec sourire, la marraine du groupe ne faisait pas son âge, elle était un mélange de sagesse et de fraicheur. Morrigan venait de récupérer sa besace, la sorcière aux yeux d'or, paraissait toujours aussi hargneuse, extérieurement c'était une très belle femme, mais sa façon de regarder suffisait à faire détaler une bande de mâles en rut. Quant à sa Leliana… elle lui semblait avoir meilleure mine que la veille. Et si la mort de Marjolaine la faisait davantage sombrer ? Cette idée angoissait grandement la mage, elle craignait que ses anciens sentiments la poussent dans les bras du désespoir et qu'elle vienne à culpabiliser de la mort de cette trainée.

- En route. Non Yuk, toi tu restes ici.

Le Malari gémit tristement, la promenade de ce matin ne lui avait pas suffit, il aurait bien voulu être lui aussi de la partie. Mais pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons, Kaïa refusait qu'il vienne, il était bien mieux à monter la garde ici. Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, le voyage se fit en conversation, Alistair leur racontait des situations cocasses dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé. Wynne ponctuait les récits du Templier de petites phrases amusantes du style « Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme casqué » ou « Mon cher Alistair, si vous tombez comme vous vous battez, nul doute que vous soyez la seule victime ». L'atmosphère était détendue, cela contrastait avec le conflit à venir. En arrivant dans le quartier marchant de Dénérim, Kaïa sentit la respiration de Leliana s'accélérer.

- La maison de Marjolaine se trouverait non loin de la cathédrale de la Chantrie.

Que diraient Mère Perpetua, Sœur Theohild et Sœur Justine, si elles savaient qu'une Orlaisienne meurtrière se trouvait non loin de chez elles ? Kaïa acquiesça, oui de ce qu'ils savaient, la maison de Marjolaine n'était pas loin, il fallait guetter les toitures et les portes…La jeune femme leur fit signe, il lui semblait bien avoir trouvé, il s'agissait de cette demeure. Kaïa saisit nerveusement la poignée avant d'ouvrir. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entrer dans le vestibule que deux guerriers lourdement armés se jetèrent sur elle. Wynne les figea le temps qu'Alistair se mette en première position et que tous les autres puissent s'armer. Leur supériorité numérique joua en leur faveur, puisqu'au bout de quelques passes d'armes et de jaillissement de sorts, les guerriers s'effondrèrent. Morrigan récupéra sur leurs corps argent et objets vendables avant de suivre le reste du groupe dans sa progression. Ils accédèrent à la salle principale. Un grand tapis orangé aux motifs raffinés siégeait sous leurs pieds.

Une femme sortit de l'ombre : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, soigneusement attachés, un visage gracieux, plein de noblesse et un regard brun intense, un savant mariage de malice et de fourberie.

- Leliana, c'est si charmant de vous revoir, ma chère.

- Epargnez-moi vos plaisanteries, je sais que vous êtes…

La voix de la barde était contenue, mais derrière les mots, Kaïa sentait l'émotion qui la prenait. Elle toisa avec sévérité la noble, qui à bien des égards, avait un comportement théâtral. Leliana n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Marjolaine venait de lui couper la parole avec un faux air navré.

- Oh, vous devez excuser ce logement miteux... j'essaie d'être un bon hôte, mais vous voyez avec quoi je dois composer. Ce pays sent le chien mouillé. Partout. Je ne peux pas échapper à l'odeur. Partout. Maintenant encore, elle est dans mes cheveux, dans mes vêtements... beurk.

Kaïa perdait patience, si elle croyait qu'en jouant les prudes de bonne famille, elle allait s'en sortir, c'était mal la connaître. Elle ne ressentait que dégoût et colère en sa présence. Cette femme était hypocrite et manipulatrice, pas étonnant qu'elle soit si dangereuse.

- Pourquoi avez vous envoyé des assassins aux trousses de Leliana?

Marjolaine ignora royalement la mage, elle prit un air affligé en regardant la barde. Kaïa sentit d'ailleurs une violente jalousie s'emparer d'elle, elle ne supportait pas la façon dont la noble regardait Leliana.

- Votre compagnon est si sérieux !

- Vous avez manigancé, vous m'avez fait arrêtée et torturée. Je pensais qu'en Ferelden, je serais libéré de vous, mais il semble que je n'y suis pas. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous me détestiez ainsi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que ma mort soit si terrible ?

Au moins, Leliana, malgré son état, ne se laissait pas déstabiliser, elle répondait avec ardeur, ne se laissant pas déconcentrer par l'influence de son ex-amante. Il fallait avouer qu'elle la connaissait bien, tellement bien… Kaïa décida de se mettre un peu en retrait dans la conversation, car elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Marjolaine, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'avantage verbal.

- Morte ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Je vous connais, ma Leliana. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capable avec quatre, cinq hommes... vous pouvez les expédier facilement. Ils ont été envoyés pour vous donner une raison de venir ici. Et regardez ? Vous voici.

Ah non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire « ma Leliana » ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle pensait peut-être que la barde lui appartenait à vie ? Mais ce n'était pas un objet ! Elle était libre de ses choix et de ses sentiments. Cette putain n'allait pas longtemps parler ainsi, elle ne le tolérerait pas !

- Nous ne vous croyons pas.

Kaïa répondit les poings fermés, elle devait se contenir, si elle s'écoutait, cela faisait un moment que la conversation se serait terminée, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette façon de communiquer, non, c'était bien trop…

- Ignore ce qu'elle dit. Elle ment, je connais comment elle fonctionne. Que trafiquez-vous Marjolaine ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en Ferelden ?

Kaïa acquiesça, bien sûr qu'elle ne la croyait pas, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'importe ce qu'elle essaierait de lui faire croire au sujet de son amie. La mage se doutait qu'il s'agissait de calomnies, et de mensonges. Marjolaine sourit, elle avança soigneusement, faisant des gestes maitrisés :

- En vérité ? Vous avez le savoir, vous pouvez l'utiliser contre moi. Pour ma propre sécurité, je ne peux vous laisser. Avez-vous pensé que je ne savais pas où vous étiez ? Avez-vous pensé que je n'observais pas ma Leliana? « Que prépare-t-elle » ai-je pensé. « Une vie calme, des vêtements lourds, des cheveux misérables et malpropres comme un garçon... » Je me suis dit que vous planifiez quelque chose. J'ai donc observé... Mais aucune lettre n'a été envoyée, aucun message. Vous avez à peine parlé à quelqu'un. Intelligent, Leliana, très intelligent. Vous m'avez presque bernée. Mais après, vous avez quitté la Chantrie si soudainement... Quelle conclusion devais-je en tirer ? Dites-moi.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle avait espionné Leliana ? Visiblement oui, et ce bien avant que la mage ne la rencontre et ne lui propose de venir avec elle. Leliana semblait hésiter entre incrédulité et surprise.

- Vous pensez que je suis partie à cause de vous ? Vous pensez que j'ai toujours un quelconque plan pour... me venger ? Vous êtes folle ! Paranoiaque !

Ah ça pour être folle, cette femme semblait complètement hystérique. C'était comme si Ferelden entier lui en voulait et œuvrait avec Leliana pour la voir chuter. Un sourire haineux se forma sur le visage de Kaïa :

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous, Marjolaine.

Il était grand temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, oh et puis non, elle allait bientôt les fermer pour toujours. C'était conversation était une parodie, autant parler avec un Mabari et s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde par des mots ! Marjolaine ne se laissa pas impressionner, son attention finit enfin par se poser sur la mage.

- Ah, c'est ce que vous pensez ? À votre place, je ne croirais rien de ce qu'elle dit. Pas un mot. Elle vous utilisera. Vous la regardez et vous voyez une fille simple... une amie, loyale et chaleureuse. C'est un spectacle.

Leliana se raidit légèrement, elle ne voulait pas que son ex compagne monte la tête du Garde des ombres, parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle et puis… ses paroles étaient si venimeuses… si malsaines…

- Je ne suis pas vous, Marjolaine. Je suis partie parce que je n'ai pas voulu devenir comme vous.

Marjolaine sourit de plus bel, elle maniait parfaitement l'art de la séduction et de la corruption. Kaïa se doutait qu'elle ferait des ravages si elle devenait inquisitrice pour Loghain !

- Mais vous êtes moi. Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper. Personne ne vous comprendra comme je le fais, parce que nous sommes pareilles. Savez-vous pourquoi vous étiez un maitre de la manipulation, Leliana ? C'est parce que vous aimez le jeu, vous jouissez du pouvoir qu'il vous donne. Vous ne pouvez pas changer ou nier cela.

- Tout se termine aujourd'hui, Marjolaine.

Kaïa avait décidé de clôturer la discussion, elle ne supportait plus l'air supérieur de cette femme, sa langue affutée, ses mots fielleux et cette façon de toujours faire Leliana sienne. Deux guerriers et deux mages sortirent des pièces adjacentes, cette femme n'était pas assez stupide pour être seule… Deux mercenaires Qunari, rien que ça ? Elle avait les moyens de se payer leurs services ! Mais contrairement à ce que pouvait penser la mage, Marjolaine aussi savait se battre, d'ailleurs, elle venait de tirer des dagues, elle avait bien un arc, mais… elle semblait chercher le corps à corps. Alistair s'occupait des Qunari avec l'aide de Wynne pour le protéger, car deux gaillards contre lui, son armure allait être mise à rude épreuve. Kaïa se moquait des mages qui restaient, pour elle l'unique confrontation qu'il y avait c'était… avec Marjolaine. Elle prenait ça très personnellement, sans doute trop. Pour autant pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Kaïa déchainait ses attaques, elle avait envie de la faire souffrir, de la voir mourir dans la douleur… Morrigan fit dévier une de ces attaques pour que cela propulse Kaïa. Oh mais c'était involontaire… Pas tant que ça, elle redoutait que les sentiments négatifs de la mage brise le voile, et là ce ne serait pas des mages qu'ils auraient à combattre mais des démons. Kaïa pesta, pas possible d'être aussi gourde et de lui envoyer des sorts dans le nez !

Les minutes passaient et les forces de Marjolaine diminuaient, Kaïa lui lança un sort agressif, bien décidée à en découdre. Elle voulait que cela se termine dans le sang, maintenant ! Marjolaine peinait à se remettre sur pied, elle était épuisée, secouée et sans doute à bout d'endurance. Kaïa récupéra une des dagues de la noble avant de s'approcher. Leliana doutait, elle n'était pas certaine que la situation devait se terminer ainsi, elle capta le regard de la jeune femme, cherchant une réponse à ses desseins. Kaïa poignarda une première fois la noble sous une côte pour ne pas la tuer immédiatement. Elle murmura à son attention :

- Aucun mot ne vous sauvera, aucune plaidoirie. Je vais vous saignez pour tout ce que vous avez fait à _ma_ Leliana.

Scrutant les yeux bruns aux rayons orangés de Marjolaine, Kaïa la poignarda une seconde fois sous l'estomac. Elle pouvait lire l'incertitude dans le regard de la noble, la peur de ne pas savoir, de ne pas deviner les intentions de l'autre. La situation était assez jubilatoire, elle sentait le sang chaud sur sa main, le souffle brisé de Marjolaine, elle détenait sa vie. Que le Créateur devait apprécier ce pouvoir, décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir…

- Achève-la… s'il-te-plait…

Leliana n'était pas aussi mauvaise, elle en voulait à Marjolaine, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire durer son supplice. C'était au dessus de ses forces, en dépit de tout, cette femme avait été son mentor… la femme qui lui avait appris les Arts de l'espionnage, de la séduction et du paraître, mais bien plus encore. Elle lui avait appris à aimer…

Kaïa se reprit, elle finit par planter la lame dans le cœur de la noble, son regard papillonna plusieurs fois avant de se fermer. Cette fois c'était fini, il n'y aurait plus de Marjolaine pour faire du mal à sa barde… Et si une autre femme, une ancienne conquête venait se remettre sur sa route, elle pourrait s'en débarrasser comme aujourd'hui.

Morrigan récupéra l'arc de Marjolaine ainsi qu'une armure et une rune. Cela pouvait s'avérer très utile, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard et ce n'était pas une morte qui leur ferait des leçons de morale sur le vol et ses méfaits. La sorcière s'arrêta un instant pour observer Kaïa. Elle était terrible ! Tout ce sang sur ses mains, le brasier qui brulait dans ses yeux et la mort qui l'entourait de son halo fatal…

- Et bien ! N'attendez pas que les gardes viennent nous embrocher !

- Vile sorcière, vous voir dorer sur une broche me ferait grand plaisir.

- Dites plutôt que vous voudriez m'embrocher avec votre corps Alistair. Seulement, je crains qu'il vous faille d'abord une notice pour comprendre comment cela fonctionne.

Morrigan passa devant lui avec un sourire narquois. Alistair rougit avant de marmonner ces logorrhées habituelles. Wynne et le Templier suivirent alors que Leliana restait sur ses positions à regarder le corps de Marjolaine baigner dans son sang. Kaïa lui fit signe, elle savait que c'était difficile, mais il fallait vraiment partir sous peine d'avoir les forces de Denerim aux trousses. Le groupe quittait la ville avec un empressement non feint, Leliana regarda la ville une dernière fois :

- Adieu Marjolaine…


End file.
